pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia and Florence: Little Hoydens
Patricia and Florence: Little Hoydens '''(or just '''Little Hodyens) is a 2015 DCOM starring the cast of Patricia and Florence it is the 1st full length Patricia and Florence film next to Patricia and Florence: The Movie which was only 45 mintutes.The film is a female counterpart to Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimesion. Synopis Patrica must attend an etiquette school in London for the 1st 12 weeks of Summer due to dumping a tankful of soda on Alice Quinbi's hair with Haily stowing away and must learn to act like a young lady or else she'll be sent there to summer school, but she, Florence, Haily, and Cole must also a gang of thieves from stealing the crown jewels of England. Plot The movie starts Patrica riding her pink scooter with Florence and Haily to Cole's basketball game while singing ''Life is great ''then when Cole's team won she accidently pours soda on Alice Quinbe insted to Cole then she is called the princable's office bwhere she is told that she must attend the Kernell Etiqutte Academy for girls in London so she can learn to behave and act like a proper lady.The next morning she is seen arriving from the airport and escorted to the school and when she gets to her room and unpacks her bags only to find Haily in the biggest one then she secretly signs up Haily as a girl named Liyah Reveanl .coming soon Cast *Mae Whiteman as Patrica Verlean:a 12-year old (later turned 13) girl and the main protaginst of the film.She is sent to the Kernell Etiqutte Academy for Girls in London for the 1st 12 weeks of Summer to act like a proper young lady.Unfortanley a gang of jewel thieves plan to steal the crown jewels so she must learn to act like a lady while at the same time stop them. *Leslie Howell as Haily Verlean:Patrica's 10-year old sister and the deutroginasit that stowed away in her suitcase and she gets around the school as a student named Liyah Reveanl. *Connie Tablot as Florence Verlean:Patrica and Haily's sister that is the main charcther of the subplot. *Tress MacNellie as Buttons:the girls' pet rabbit who is also a secret agent she's also trying to stop the jewel thieves *Selena Gomez as Molly Collipopins:a 13-year old girl who tries to stell the crown jewels before the thieves do *Moises Arias as Cole Titzer:The Verleans' friend that misses Patrica dearly *Tara Strong as Alice Quibe:The Verlean sisters' rival who thinks haveing Patrica at Kernell will be the best thing ever ,but later learns that she misses her *Jenifer Stone as Flounder Brightskin:a ditzy girl who is sometimes calling Patrica litearlly every 11 minutes. *Oliva Olson as Marissa Meancess:a 19-year old teenaged girl and the main atagniost.She is the leader of a group of jewel stealing thieves who try to steal the crown jewels of England.In the end she was arrested and taken to Scottland Yard. *Sarah Alexandeer as Headmistress Giggenbottoms:the princable of the Kernell acadmey that thinks Patrica's a no good slacker *Ramona Marquez as Haiti:a 6-year old girl who is the only girl at Kernell who likes Patrica and befriends with Haily *Anabel Barnston as Wendy:a 14-year old that is always telling Patrica what to do and kissing up to Mrs.Giggenbottomsthe headmistress *Lil Woods as Mindy:a 11-year old that takes a breath mint twice a day *Emily Mather as Laura:a 9-year old that is a wiz at almost every school subject *Georgie Henley as Virgina:an 8-year old that often can tell the future *Ellis Hollins as Rita:a 7-year old with a talent of singing so loud she can break all the glass in a whole room *Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy:After being fired from teaching Summer School he moves to London to teach the girls at the Kernel Academy *Jeff Bennet as Princable Darlington:the pricable of Susan B. Anthony middle school *Taylor Momsen as Patrica (singing voice) Addtional Voices *Tress MacNellie *Mae Whiteman *April Winchell *Rob Paulsen *Maurice Lamarche *Dee Bradley Baker *Bobby Gaylor *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Mitchel Musso *Brian Phelps *Dan Povenmire *Alyson Stoner *Mark Thompson *Keone Young Songs *Life is great-Patrica (Taylor Momsen) *This wasn't meant to be-Patrica and Kernell girls (Taylor Momsen and Australian Girls Choir) *Maybe theirs hope after all-Haily (Leslie Howell) *Life without Patty-Florence,Cole,Alice,Molly,Lassie Scouts (TBA) *Nothings the same with out you-The Phinettes (Taylor Momsen,Connie Tablot,and Leslie Howell) *Busted-Patrica and Haily (Taylor Momsen and Leslie Howell) *Wheres' the hope now-Haily (Leslie Howell) *24 hours in a day (Extended Version)-The Phinettes (Taylor Momsen,Connie Tablot,and Leslie Howell) *Maybe theirs hope after all (respire)-The Phinettes and the Kernell girls (Taylor Momsen,Connie Tablot,Leslie Howell,and Australian Girls Choir) Category:Patrica and Florence episodes Category:Films Category:Fanon Works